


Do You Have Time For Our Lord And Savior

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [27]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 2O2G, Crack, Crazy, Humor, Religious Cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: "Personally I think the ones that go around asking 'Do you have time for our lord and savior Cthulu are fairly nice people. haven't had trouble out of them," Andy shrugged.
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Do You Have Time For Our Lord And Savior

They were in the car heading to the nearest safe house after getting their target back and taking her home to her family. 

“Okay, I’m gonna say it, you guys handled breaking in and out of that cult way too easily,” Nile said.

“Wouldn’t be the first,” Nicky replied,

Followed by Joe’s, “Or the 10th,”

Which was then followed by Booker’s, “Or even the 20th,”

They were quiet for a while before Nicky chimed in, “Remember the one where they were ‘peaceful’ because they worshipped the capybara,”

“Yeah, no fuck that, I got shot in the knee that day,” Andy frowned. 

“There was the one where they made everyone take on the same name. All the men went by John and all the women went by Jane. They didn’t eat meat and made a lot of jam and honey,”

“That doesn't sound like the worst thing to happen though,” Nile mused. 

“In theory, it isn’t that bad, but when kidnapping is involved it’s a problem. There was one that they managed to get a lot of people involved and had them far from home. We found about 80 missing persons in one place.” said Joe.

"There have been many and they come up way more than they should. I think there is one that even worships Aliens. The point is Nile," Nicky explained, "We usually leave them alone. Religion can be sensitive at times and at the end of the day, the only thing we want is to get back the person that the authorities are looking for,"

They were quiet for a while before their resident Frenchman broke the silence, "Remember the one in Nebraska? They had an underground bunker,"

"Personally I think the ones that go around asking 'Do you have time for our lord and savior Cthulhu’ are fairly nice people. Haven't had trouble out of them," Andy shrugged.

Booker agreed, “Actually Boss you do have a point there,” 

“I like just about anyone who isn’t trying to shoot me, or my heart,” Joe agreed, leaning over to kiss Nicky, which they received an eye roll for.


End file.
